A Feeling of Unstoppable Pleasure
by littleangel123
Summary: Hey! This is the story I promised! It is a Meta Knight x Kirby fic that was for my poll. Rated M just to be safe. Sorta like a smut...It's my first time I made a sort of lemon  probably lime , so take me lightly. I worked hard on this.


Notes before the story: Hey! Been a long while. I am going to do the request from the poll. A MetaKirby fic! To make this better, I will make them human for once! Nobody would notice anything and it will be easier for some scences (no more translations!). So get your snacks and drinks ready, listen to your favourite love music and we're off!

An Feeling of Unstoppable Pleasure

I was a peaceful-Forget it! It was never peaceful in the Smash Mansion in the first place! Everybody always say it's peaceful day this, peaceful day that when it was NEVER peaceful! It's boring! It's a rowdy day at the Smash Mansion, now THAT'S better! Everyone was doing their own stuff, playing with each other or brawling with each other. Meta Knight was brawling with Wario at the Skyworld level, but as he was fighting, he always glaces at Kirby, who always watched and cheered for him when he fights. Wario charged straight ahead at Meta Knight. Meta Knight simply steps out of the way like a bullfighter and lets Wario fall to his doom. When the two fighters came back to the lounge Kirby runs to Meta Knight and hugs him tightly. Meta Knight and Kirby had been together for awhile.

"Congratulations, Meta-Kun..." Kirby said as he kissed Meta Knight on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kirby." Meta Knight muttered as he stroked Kirby's hair. Kirby giggled, then he rested his head on Meta Knight's chest. Wario, who was still in the room wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Eww, you guys need a room. My eyes burn already!" Wario groaned. Meta Knight just gave a small glare and left the room with Kirby.

"What did I do? Was it something I said?" Wario asked himself.

Meta Knight and Kirby went to Kirby's bedroom to have some private time (thanks to Wario).

"Finally, alone time with _you_" Meta Knight said in a dirty voice. Kirby shuddered a bit. Kirby doesn't even know what's going on. Meta Knight tackled Kirby down, onto the bed kissing him passionatly as he was touching every inch of skin of Kirby especially underneath his pants. Kirby starts moaning loudly, then Meta Knight was about to take off his pants until they heard a knock on the door. Meta Knight grumbled at the interruption. He opened the door to find an angry Setsuko.

"Yo man! Stop doing inappropiate things while the kids are there! The kids might hear you and besides, Master and Crazy Hand might rip you guys apart they hear you. Do it at night time or something." Setsuko warned.

"Fine, whatever." Meta Knight hissed. Setsuko smiled.

"Okay! Be good to Kirby-Chan!" Setsuko grinned happily as she left. Meta Knight sweatdropped. When he turned around, Kirby was gone. Dang! Tough luck, eh?~ Anyways, Meta Knight walked to the living room to go and read a book that is old. 2 minutes later, Meta Knight saw Kirby running with his short light pink hair all soaked and soapy, only wearing nothing but a towel and he's dripping wet all over.

"Who turned off the water?" Kirby yelled as he looked around the whole room wildly. Meta Knight blushed furiously seeing Kirby almost naked. Something in his pants felt a bit strange and his stomach was feeling all warm with a strong feeling that will never go away. He imagined some dirty things about him and Kirby in bed. Meta Knight shrugged it off and went to Kirby, trying to control himself.

"What's the matter, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

"I was taking a nice shower until some idiot turned off the shower waters!" Kirby growled. Meta Knight chuckled when Kirby was throwing out insults. He defiently got it from Meta Knight.

"I'll go get Mario, you go back into the bathroom." Meta Knight ordered.

"What if I don't and I follow you instead?" Kirby asked _innocently_.

"Uhhh...Kirby, you should get back. If you follow me, I swear that you will greatly regret it if you do." Meta Knight said, nervously. Kirby shrugged and went back to the bathroom. Meta Knight sighed in relief.

"If he stayed here a minute longer...I would've not control it strong enough for me to last any longer." Meta Knight said to himself. After a few mechanical minutes later, Mario managed to fix the shower waters. Apparently Captain Falcon accidently Falcon Punched the shower pipes. Mario took care of Captain Falcon while Meta Knight went upstairs to check on Kirby, if he's alright. When Meta Knight heard a scream, he knew that scream came from Kirby. Meta Knight rushed to the bathroom and realized the door was locked, so he kicked the door (Leon Scott Kennedy from Resident Evil's style!) opened to find Kirby with a large bump on his head, unconcious. Kirby must have slipped on the wet showers while he was walking out. Then Meta Knight looked at Kirby down farther and almost nosebled. He quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Kirby and carried him bridal style and running to Dr. Mario. Everyone saw the two along the way as their faces turned pale or green. When they got to Doctor Mario's room, Meta Knight kicked the door open (Leon style again ^^;), waking up Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario doesn't seem very happy of being woke up especially on his nap time.

"What-a is it now?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Check Kirby, he has a huge bump and it's bleeding a bit." Meta Knight said. After a few minutes of examination, the italian doctor put an ointment and then a bandage on Kirby's head.

"The-a swelling will-a go away in a few days-a, but-a Kirby will-a stay in bed for a while." Doctor Mario explained to Meta Knight.

"Thank you, Dr. Mario. We will be on our way." Meta Knight said as he picked up Kirby and walked away to go to his room.

"I-a have a bad feeling about-a Meta Knight...I-a think he won't-a listen to-a me." Dr. Mario groaned in disgust as he fixed the door and fell back asleep.

Meta Knight returned to Kirby's room and placed the young boy on his bed. He thought to himself if he could take the advantage to do _it_ or not. Then he shook it off, he should do stuff like that! It's still daytime, he promised to Setsuko that he would do it at nighttime or...Something? That's it! You can do anything unless there are people (kids) watching. So he picked up Kirby and went to the forest. Once he got there, he placed the unconcious beauty onto the soft grass, which makes Meta Knight uncomfortable. Then he start to kiss every part of Kirby's body and stroking his legs. Kirby was half awake and loving every touch of whoever's doing it (well his sight is blurry still). Then Meta Knight starts lick the lower body of Kirby, and tickling him on the thighs. Kirby starts to moan loudly, pleading for more. Meta Knight starts to stroke faster. But then, Kirby got his sight back and saw it was Meta Knight. Meta Knight was about to jump back, until a grip came on his arm.

"Please, don't stop. I don't mind, I can take it! Just please, don't stop." Kirby begged as he was stroking Meta Knight's arm. Well, of couse Meta Knight can't resist the pink haired boy lying on the grass, naked.

"Fine, Kirby. I'm telling you, it will be painful and I don't want any regrets." Meta Knight sighed.

"No regrets!" Kirby said cheerfully.

Many hours later...

Meta Knight and Kirby came back all sweaty and tired. Setsuko's eyes widen. She knew what they were doing, but kept quiet about it.

"Where were you Meta Knight and Kirby? Why is Kirby in his birthday suit and you guys should be brawling? But since you guys are tired, you get a day off." Master Hand yelled. Kirby and Meta Knight shugged and walked to their own rooms.

"Carry on whatever you are doing everyone." Master Hand ordered. Everyone carried on. Meanwhile with the two couples, they dreamed of each other together.

The End

This actually was really hard to think through and I was pretty busy with other stories. Well, please review, just constuctive flames!


End file.
